<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feline Fatale by KyokoCat, MultiphandomHeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672614">Feline Fatale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokoCat/pseuds/KyokoCat'>KyokoCat</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiphandomHeather/pseuds/MultiphandomHeather'>MultiphandomHeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Bora has trust issues and honestly someone just give her a hug and a gf, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Friendship, Gahandami are the only sane ones goddess bless them and give them patience, Minji deserves everything that's good in this world, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Siyeon is a gay mess getting into another big mess someone collect her pls, Slow Burn, Yoohyeon is the definition of a disaster pansexual and we love her for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokoCat/pseuds/KyokoCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiphandomHeather/pseuds/MultiphandomHeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oblivious lesbian singer Lee Siyeon just wants to meet her boss' expectations, support her friends and pet a cat. Is it too much to ask?</p><p>But maybe she will get more than she ever expected to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My amazing friend and I came up with this concept in June 2019 and now I can FINALLY start posting our story ^^ I hope you will enjoy this journey as much as we do!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adult life is a struggle, but Siyeon is a pro at it... or is she really?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Siyeon likes to think she’s in control of her life. She has been living away from her parents for four years now, manages to maintain a relatively pleasant job with decent pay, and is on her way to graduation. Sure, some aspects could use improvement, but Siyeon has never been one to complain. At least not that much and only for a reason. So, yes, life is treating her well and she handles it perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But somehow her shift starts soon and Siyeon may be standing in the kitchen with a sizzling pan instead of getting ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the adult skills she has yet to master is cooking and unfortunately, it turns out to be a useful one, because human beings need to eat from time to time and Siyeon has somehow forgotten to restock the instant ramen emergency stash. So, instead of a quick convenience store trip, she opted for testing an overly complex recipe found on a questionable cooking blog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, even her best efforts are not enough to compensate for the lack of any abilities in this department. It took her an embarrassing amount of time to realise that her dish of choice required thirteen hours of preparation, which would be completely fine. However her shift starts in half an hour, her roommate has yet to return home and she is still starving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All these circumstances prevent Siyeon from throwing the dish away and admitting defeat. That and her pride which will take a huge blow if her attempt proves to be another disaster. Even though the painful awareness of minutes passing makes her insides churn with uneasiness, Siyeon remains at the battlefield in hope for ally troops to come and rescue her from danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me it’s you!” she calls when the sound of a key in the lock can be heard from the hallway. The mysterious saviour enters the kitchen in all her glory. Which is not as impressive considering that she stumbles awkwardly through the door and almost knocks herself out against a wall. “Thank god it’s you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you still here?” Yoohyeon somehow avoids falling to the ground and seizes the mess that is their shared kitchen.  “You should be leaving in like ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I don’t know that?!” her roommate doesn’t even flinch at Siyeon’s deafening outburst, used to the decibel level the woman can reach in high-stress situations. Which tend to happen concerningly often. “I have a huge portion of meat on the pan because some jerk from the internet can't clarify his recipe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon keeps staring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forgot to read the recipe till the end again, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is undoubtedly a wounding remark, but there is no use in denying that Yoohyeon is one hundred per cent on the mark. Siyeon doesn’t have time to salvage her good name, so she bolts to her room with a quick “I have to get ready!” barely avoiding colliding with Yoohyeon on her way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has ten minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This can be a sufficient amount of time. Siyeon can easily assemble a work-appropriate outfit that will highlight her most attractive qualities. She only needs to approach this with some fineness. This backfires rather quickly and leaves her standing among a minefield of carelessly tossed pieces of clothing. Eventually, she settles for a striking, or at least decent, outfit. Black jeans and a black shirt, epitome of creativity and innovation. Somehow, even that turns out to be a challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yooh, baby,” Siyeon calls, her voice dripping with honey as she peeks through the crack in the door. Her friend eyes her suspiciously from her spot by the stove, not falling for the sweetness in the slightest. “Can I borrow your black shirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her best efforts are rewarded with an unimpressed stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half of your clothes are black shirts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is a fact, but none of them is </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>black shirt to finalise her opus magnum of an outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are in the laundry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>All</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon tries her luck again and musters a questionably cute pout. The sight makes Yoohyeon let out a strangled sound as a result of laughing and cringing at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me wear it for the aesthetic.” Siyeon pleads sweetly, batting her eyelashes. “And because of our deep and unbreakable bond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have it for a drink. And because I don’t plan to wear it soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon pumps her fist in the air to celebrate the victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you!” she yells and returns to her room, ignoring Yoohyeon’s muttered remarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes her a record time of ten seconds to apply lipstick in delusional hope that it will make her look more put together and she is ready to go. Not trusting the mirror fully, she zooms into the kitchen again, startling Yoohyeon from what seems to be an intense thinking process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I look?” she asks, smoothing out the tiny wrinkles on the shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like an angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon almost sprains her neck from how fast she whips it up to stare at Yoohyeon quizzically. Her roommate doesn’t even spare her a look and continues stirring the food with a dreamy expression on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sweet but I’m literally a human equivalent of a storm cloud.” The dry chuckle makes Yoohyeon snap out of her bliss with crimson tint on her cheeks. Siyeon only cocks her eyebrows in amusement. She knows a budding crush when she sees one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in a hurry so tell me if it’s okay and then we’ll talk about whatever angel is on your mind,” she smirks smugly at the prospect of an upcoming interrogation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, not funny.” Yoohyeon’s furiously red blush significantly weakens her glare. “And you look great. Very Evanescence meets Thor’s emo sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it.” Siyeon shrugs and takes her keys. “I’ll be back before one and we can discuss your new hopeless crush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon lets out a groan mixed with a whine that sounds much more pathetic than she probably intended. “It’s not a crush.” she tries to protest but catches Siyeon’s eyebrow raise in the mirror. “Okay, whatever. Just don’t tell Yubin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so calling Yubin.” With that, she is out the door, cackling at Yoohyeon’s defeated whining. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The perspective of teasing her roommate on yet another mess of infatuation manages to lighten up Siyeon’s spirit enough to push away the worry about being late. After all, there is always hope that her boss, despite being an unpleasant man, will show some sort of compassion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is both right and wrong. Men are indeed unpleasant and there is no compassion for her. Which means she has to withstand a quick scolding and a disapproving look followed by another very inappropriate one, to put it lightly. Siyeon almost feels completely naked despite barely showing any skin. As if her exposed wrists were enough for her to become a sexual object for a grown-up man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yikes.” One of the bartenders comments when Siyeon approaches her their boss disappears out of sight. She places a glass of coconut water on the counter, making sure the owner isn’t coming back to scold her for handing out drinks for free. “Tough day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon accepts the beverage gratefully and takes a small sip to check the temperature. Not that Gahyeon ever messes up, on the contrary, she is Siyeon’s most trusted bartender who always makes sure she was properly hydrated before a performance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say that.” She admits. “I tried to cook dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snort coming from Gahyeon confirms that there is nobody in this cruel world who believes in Siyeon’s culinary skills. Rightfully so, but it still hurts to think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Why didn’t you make ramen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ran out of ramen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon gasps a bit too loudly and catches the attention of the redhead standing by the wall with a clipboard. She cocks her head to the side before sauntering to the pair by the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drinking on duty, ladies?” Jiu teases with a dazzling smile that could probably make a whole army of people swoon. Siyeon wouldn’t blame them, feeling her own heart skip a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, but with Mr Sunshine over there it might change soon.” She remarks, raising her glass sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For someone who would make a perfect positivity-spreading life coach, Jiu has a surprising appreciation for snarky comments. Her vibrant ponytail swishes as she chuckles lightly and looks at the door to their boss’ office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be happy to hear you’re stuck with me for today.” She announces proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon and Gahyeon exchange excited looks like little children who just learnt that Christmas came early this year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be out?” the bartender asks and jumps at the confirmation, earning a confused look from one of the customers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a wedding anniversary scheduled in an hour,” Jiu informs, flipping through the colour coded pages on her clipboard. “The couple requested something romantic, but not too sappy. I’ll leave it to you, Siyeon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heaven must feel lonely without one of their angels, but Siyeon couldn’t care less about otherworldly predicaments. Not when she hears these blessed words. A simple statement that means she can disregard the list of songs preapproved by her boss. Most of them painfully cliché and overdone, which has always bothered Siyeon immensely. Thankfully, Jiu is way more laid back and trusts the singer’s judgment when it comes to the repertoire. She even allows Siyeon to play her original songs from time to time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get started.” Jiu’s face lights up with another brilliant grin. “We have a lot to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaves the two and gives final instructions to the waitresses, effortlessly commanding a whole group of people without raising her voice even once. Gahyeon takes the now empty glass from Siyeon and beams when the older woman thanks her profusely for being such a sweetheart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuelled by the sight of her two cute co-workers’ smiles, Siyeon climbs on the small stage and checks the equipment just in case there were any adjustments necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it won't be a bad shift after all.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Four hours, five toasts to the happy couple and only one slightly inappropriate whistle later, Siyeon announces the last song for tonight. She throws a quick yet heartfelt dedication to the smiling pair that is completely entranced in each other’s eyes, barely registering her words. Siyeon starts playing her guitar, hoping that leaving a relatively unknown song for the last number isn’t an overly risky artistic choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the guests must be frequent visitors in the bar as they recognize the tune and express their appreciation with excited whispers.was one of the first songs Siyeon has ever composed, which remained a permanent fixture of her personal tracklist. A power ballad with a slight edge to it, created to commemorate one of her past crushes. Good times and an even better song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guests reward her with a round of applause and slowly start finishing their drinks. The celebration is over and it's safe to say that it has been a success. The appreciation gives Siyeon a rush as if electricity sparked in her bloodstream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss will be satisfied,” Jiu assures after the payment is finalised. “Everyone go home and get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Content murmurs and hurried goodnights can be heard from the employees as they gather their stuff and get ready to leave. There is nothing more cathartic than returning home after a fulfilling shift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon winces when she remembers the state she has left her apartment in and she hopes it’s still in one piece. It’s not that Yoohyeon is irresponsible, just a little… clumsy sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting her jacket on and considering every probable scenario of the sight she can expect back home, Siyeon doesn’t notice a tall figure getting closer until Jiu is right in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need a ride?” she asks with a grin, not even a hint of exhaustion on her face. She has thrown a pink hoodie on, the colour significantly amplifying her inner glow. Siyeon has to blink a couple of times before she can shake her head with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I don’t want to burden you.” She replies. “I enjoy walking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s not a problem!” Jiu assures her. “I’m dropping Gahyeonie off anyway, we can all go together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only then Siyeon spots her colleague standing a couple of feet behind Jiu. Gahyeon doesn’t even try to conceal her tired state and meekly shows two thumbs up before burying herself in a black zip-up hoodie. Siyeon notices that it’s a bit too long on her, making the sleeves cover her hands completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wonders if it could belong to Jiu as the two have always struck her to be particularly close. Especially now that they apparently drive each other home. Siyeon is not the type to assume, but she concludes that Gahyeon and Jiu make a great pair, no matter if their relationship is strictly platonic or not at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo?” Jiu tilts her head to the side and bounces on her feet a bit. “Wanna join?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The offer sounds incredibly tempting, that’s for sure. However, Siyeon longs for a quiet walk in the dark after a shift spent stuck in a buzzing atmosphere and loud voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe some other time.” She says. Jiu nods, not taking offence to the rejection. She warns Siyeon to stay safe and makes her promise to text as soon as she returns home. Then the two women make their way to Jiu’s car, chatting animatedly while Siyeon goes her own way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evening is pleasant with streets still glistening from the rain that has now slowed down into a mere drizzle. Not heavy enough to make her soaked, but more than enough to make her hair annoyingly frizzy. The thought makes Siyeon slightly regret turning Jiu’s offer down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than that, she can’t complain. Walking home after dark has never been a problem to her, no matter how many times Yoohyeon protested. As if someone will jump a black figure that was indistinguishable in the shadows. However, when another thunder echoes through the night, Siyeon starts to think that electrification is a way more probable threat than a random assault. Which means she should probably start walking faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of raindrops hitting the sidewalk is quiet, creating a perfect background noise for her thoughts. Maybe she should include that in her lyrics? Something about a whispering rain having a hushed conversation with the intimidating rumble of thunder. Siyeon wonders if it was poetic or pathetic, but freezes suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something is glowing in the dark. Two yellow points of light near the sidewalk, lurking in the shadows. Siyeon has to stop in her tracks in the name of serious scientific research and leans down to take a closer look. Studious examination proves that several feet from her is a cat, slightly swishing its tail and staring at her, clearly aware of the attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, buddy." Siyeon greets and slowly crouches down. "What's up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat doesn't answer and keeps its gaze fixed on her. Not that she has expected a verbal reply, but some sign of interest would be nice. Unfortunately, every following attempt brings similar results.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here. Come on. Come here to me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tries sweet-talking the cat into coming closer, but nothing can convince the stubborn animal to approach. Every normal human being would have given up at this point. However, for Siyeon it isn't a game anymore. It has become a matter of honour to make this cat come to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude don't make this hard." She groans and pats the ground next to her. The cat continues to stare at her and she could swear there is bemusement in its yellow eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This whole endeavour is a waste of time that could have been spent on doing something productive. Thankfully Siyeon is a self-proclaimed queen of procrastination and has no intention to move until the cat responds positively to her affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps there is something wrong with her approach. Demanding for the creature to acknowledge her sounds like a straight guy tactic and she is better than that. How does that saying go, "you catch more flies with honey than vinegar"? She can totally do that. Being sweet is not a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come closer baby." Siyeon coos at the cat and can feel her fist clenching. She sounds a bit threatening with the high pitched tone. Like a psychotic grandma with poisoned cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat stretches moves from its seating position and Siyeon gets excited again. Finally, her humiliation is paying off and letting her achieve the goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please come here or I will-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrieks and takes her hand back when the animal dashes from its spot and runs away into the night. The feeling of betrayal is incomparable to anything else. And then a car zooms through the street, splashing the sidewalk with water from one of the puddles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon is crouching in the same spot, soaked and contemplating throwing herself under the next vehicle. It will probably hurt less than her pride right now. A quick look around assures her that nobody witnessed that tragedy, so she just stands up with a long sigh and drags herself towards the apartment. Hopefully, Yoohyeon won't ask too many questions.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Siyeon gets a big chance to prove herself. Too bad it seems almost impossible.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Siyeon has to admit she underestimated her roommate. Only a second after she turns the key, a rumble accompanied by a quiet string of groans can be heard, suggesting Yoohyeon tripped over something again. Siyeon doesn't even get a chance to enter the apartment properly before two arms wrap her in a tight embrace, their owner having yet to realise her friend is soaked and cold. The hug quickly turns into a full-on rant about safety matters and the dangers of walking home during a thunderstorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon gestures wildly while explaining the possibility of being struck by lightning, her longs limbs flailing around and accidentally hitting Siyeon in the face. That, of course, leads to profuse apologies and even more frantic movements while she’s looking for any possible injuries. All of this happens subsequently without interruption as if Yoohyeon has a switch inside that allows her to swiftly jump from one emotional state into another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you like this?” Siyeon grumbles, still trying to detangle herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she's able to regain some personal space, enough to take off her boots and jacket. Of course, there's no way to avoid further criticism about wearing a thin leather jacket during a downpour because apparently "aesthetic is not everything" and "responsible adults should have some regard for their safety". It's truly astounding how Yoohyeon's freak out focuses solely on Siyeon’s attire and not the reason why she is completely soaked. A terrifying thought about Yoohyeon becoming a mother enters Siyeon’s mind as she is finally allowed to walk further into the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My child!" Siyeon grins like a maniac, seeing there is another person in their kitchen. "You came to visit your dear friends?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here to drink tea and make sure you're alive." Yubin scrunches her nose at the woman’s behaviour and takes in her drenched form. “Barely, I see.” She closes the book she has been reading and moves her mug in Siyeon’s direction before standing up from the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that your tea?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem like you need it more," Yubin calls over her shoulder before disappearing in the kitchen, probably to make herself another cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon grins. "What a cutie." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good! Accept it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah yes, that's more like Yubin. Giving her tea to a freezing friend and then acting as if she was exasperated because of her gesture. Typical tsundere behaviour which the younger woman exhibits a lot as it’s more within her comfort zone than blatant displays of affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon turns her head back and notices Yoohyeon standing in the door with a wide, happy smile. A couple of years ago she vowed to bring Siyeon and Yubin close. Not that they ever displayed antagonistic tendencies towards each other. Truth be told, they’ve settled into a comfortable relationship rather easily even without Yoohyeon’s meddling. However, she liked to pride herself as a great platonic matchmaker, so Siyeon and Yubin decided to let her have it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't look at me like that," Siyeon warns half-heartedly, knowing too well what is to come. She has seen that smile countless times before. As on cue Yoohyeon's grins wider and she starts taking small steps towards her friend with extended arms, ignoring her cries of protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yoob! Save me, she's being soft again!" Siyeon whines dramatically as loud as she can with her head buried in Yoohyeon's shirt. Her captor just laughs and hugs tighter. "Yoobs!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deal with it." Comes a brutal reply from the kitchen. Yubin doesn't even care enough to look at the scene by the table and Siyeon gasps at the outrageous betrayal. Is that the way she’s going to die? Crushed by a lanky noodle with no muscle mass in her own apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Traitor." She mutters when Yubin returns with a new cup of tea. The only reaction to her accusation being an eye roll from the unbothered woman who returns to reading the book. "Yooh, you’ll get all wet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Yoohyeon jolts suddenly on Siyeon’s lap, making the other two look at her in question. “Why are you wet?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interrogation is back in motion. Yoohyeon seems to have plenty of questions about her roommate’s whereabouts and her pathetic state. Siyeon looks to Yubin for help but the girl isn’t even looking in her direction, too captivated in the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s raining,” she says hoping Yoohyeon will stop pressing further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rain stopped half an hour ago.” Yubin points out, still not sparing her friend a glance. Outrageous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I stepped in a puddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must have been a pretty deep one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon can’t believe she is getting exposed like this. She shoots her friend the scariest glare she can muster, smudged mascara and black hair sticking to her face enhancing the swamp demon look. “Listen, Sherlock, read your damn book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her efforts don’t seem to have any sort of effect on Yubin. She glances up from the book, looking everything but intimidated, and smirks a bit. Even though she focuses back on the pages without any comments, Yoohyeon isn’t going to relent as easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you got jumped?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That could have been a convincing explanation. Getting attacked by some strong thugs was probable after dark, especially near the bar. However, Siyeon can’t bring herself to worry Yoohyeon that much. The girl’s lip is already quivering at the thought of her friend getting assaulted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A car drove by me.” she sighs. “Splashed the water all around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon nods in sympathy, having experienced the situation countless times before. Siyeon decides not to mention the cat fiasco to avoid wounding her pride further. Also, there is nothing bad in having her friend fuss over her from time to time. Especially after a long shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes a sip of the tea and hums in content. Yubin has always been outstanding with hot beverages. The woman is completely engrossed in a book as usual with her eyes scanning the pages. Her hair is a bit too short to be tied, so some strands of it keep falling into her eyes from time to time making her nose scrunch. Yoohyeon brushes them away for her and strokes Yubin’s cheek, smiling when the girl leans into the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is moments like these when Siyeon’s mind goes back in time to when the three of them have shared this space. Every evening was filled with Yoohyeon’s loud voice, the smell of Yubin’s favourite tea and new songs Siyeon kept finding out about. This kind of atmosphere always returns when they all gathered. There are no stiff greetings and pleasantries, they instantly click together like puzzle pieces and jump straight into talking about their days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earth to Singnie.” Yoohyeon waves her hand in front of Siyeon’s face. The older woman blinks a couple of times. She must have spaced out for a long while. The traces of nostalgia fade as the two girls and their warm gazes ground her in the present moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to watch a movie and the dumbass insists on some sappy flick.” Yubin huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in a mood for love!” Yoohyeon defends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find a date then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon gasps and Siyeon almost spits the tea out because of her roommate's offended expression. She composes herself waiting for Yoohyeon’s lame comeback that will fuel her amusement. It never comes and Siyeon looks at the woman. Her face turns crimson and she avoids their gazes. Siyeon exchanges a knowing look with Yubin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” the younger girl asks, making her friend inhale sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, there is no one. I mean there are many people on Earth and they are probably dashing folks, but I don’t know most of them. What a shame right? It would be really cool to know many-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoohyeon.” The rapid stream of words comes to a halt at the sound of Siyeon’s dangerously sweet tone. It usually means Yoohyeon is screwed and should start thinking about an escape route immediately. She looks to Yubin with little hope that she will have mercy. Of course, her best friend’s expression remains stoic except for a slight twitch of her lip that betrayed how entertained she is. “Yooh, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me pleeease.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“End me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you in loooove?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon groans, hiding her flushed face in her hands. She can hear the traitorous high five exchanged by her friends. “I hate you both,” she mumbles and whines at the snickers. Her friends may be correct, but she deserves some respect from time to time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh, Yoobs.” Siyeon’s voice still has that overly sweet ring to it. “I think she’s mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two exchange another mischievous look. Teasing Yoohyeon is one of their favourite past times, especially when it comes to her countless crushes. Her reactions are just too cute for them to stop. Poking harmless fun at her is their sacred duty as her closest friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She might be.” Yubin sighs with exaggerated defeat. “What do we do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think there’s anything we can do. Our dear friend will probably never talk to us again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon sniffles to add some drama to her statement and grins when she noticed Yoohyeon’s shoulders tense to conceal her giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a shame. I already miss her voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess we should-” Siyeon gasps, utilising all her questionable acting skills. “Watch the movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a lot to hide their laughter at the situation but if Yoohyeon wants to pretend to be offended and stubborn, they may as well have some fun. Yes, they are mature adults.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think we should?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yubin wipes a non-existent tear despite the fact Yoohyeon can’t see her. “She would have wanted us to move on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shift on the chairs ever so slightly and wait. After around three seconds Yoohyeon groans and lifts her head to glare at her friends with a pout. Both women maintain their crestfallen expressions but one look at each other is enough to make the dam break and they start laughing hysterically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon crosses her arms and whines again when Siyeon pinches her cheek. “You guys are the worst,” she complains and squeals when Yubin pokes her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love us.” Siyeon teases and ruffles her hair. “Let’s see that movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon shakes her head at the two but stands up from the table to follow them. Her friends can be such children sometimes. This is plain bullying and injustice. She glares at Yubin, who doesn’t pay attention, too busy grabbing the blanket. Siyeon scrolls through the list of movies, also focused solely on her task. Yoohyeon seizes the perfect opportunity for her to claim the couch and immediately dashes towards it, landing with a loud grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victory,” she announces smugly at her friends. They both stand frozen in horror because of the thud and try to process what just happened. “I demand cuddles as my prize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both women complain about the sappiness but obey her wish. Siyeon can’t help but smile slightly when Yoohyeon beams at her. She puts an arm around her roommate and Yubin snuggles into Yoohyeon from the other side like a little kid. A content hum escapes Yoohyeon’s lips when she notices that they were going to watch the movie she has suggested before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon exchanges another look with Yubin and winks at her. At the end of the day, they are both whipped for their bright friend. They can let her have this one.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Having an early shift right after being here all evening should be illegal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon laughs at Gahyeon’s grumbling. To say she isn’t a morning person was a huge understatement. The usually bubbly girl keeps sulking with a pout adorning her face as she washes every single glass in the bar, complaining the whole time about living in a capitalistic society. Still, she pushes through because sometimes adult life means making difficult choices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t Yena supposed to do it?” Siyeon inquires, pointing to the glass in Gahyeon’s hand. “She was closing yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon glares at her as if she has lost her mind. “Her name is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuna</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite being sure that the girl’s name is Yena, Siyeon opts for staying silent in order not to irritate Gahyeon further. Especially since she is wielding a dangerous-looking corkscrew. Seem like sleep deprivation is enough to wipe any traces of her angelic nature away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you even doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can contemplate whether Gahyeon’s harsh wording is redeemable, the door opens loudly, announcing someone’s presence. Siyeon turns in panic, expecting it to be her boss. Instead, she gets blinded by Jiu’s dazzling self. While every other employee looks like they were on a verge of death, the manager remains polished as if she just walked out of a photoshoot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning everyone!” Jiu greets, her eyes sparkling from behind her glasses. Gahyeon looks up to see who dares to disturb her gloom, but the stormy demeanour switches around completely when she notices the other woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much.” Siyeon is completely floored by this bold confession. However, Jiu only laughs and hands the cup she was holding to the bartender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s talking to the tea.” She clarifies as Gahyeon immediately starts sipping the drink. “This kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon can’t believe it’s been this easy to defuse a ticking bomb. Low energy levels can make an animal out of someone and Jiu seems to know exactly how to tame the beast. Is there something this woman can’t do? Because Gahyeon is already back to her normal state, eyes crinkling adorably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” she says sweetly. The manager nods and turns to Siyeon, who still hasn’t recovered from her first-ever encounter with Gahzilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you here, Siyeon.” She says. “Missed us already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally Siyeon appears only whenever live music is required and occasionally to test acoustics or serve as an emergency worker when there is no other person to jump in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m supposed to meet with the Big Bad.” Jiu’s eyes widened at her reply. Their boss never requests anyone’s presence for nothing. The last meeting of this kind was also the last time any of them has seen Sakura. She probably found a different job and moved on with her life, but there was no way for them to know for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He asked you to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon nods, feeling dread pitting in her stomach again. It’s unusual for Jiu to look so troubled. The woman always bares through challenges like the most optimistic battle tank. Siyeon casts a glance at Gahyeon in search of reassurance, but the girl is still having a one on one with her tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably got obsessed with another song and wants it to be added immediately.” Jiu theorizes, her features returning to the typical expression. “Like the trot phase, he went through last year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon shudders at the memory. It has been a dark time when she contemplated throwing herself down a flight of stairs just to miss work and save herself the suffering. “God no.” she gags, making Jiu giggle. The sweet sound slightly soothes the worries clouding Siyeon’s mind, but then the door opens revealing Sir Fragile Masculinity himself. The air gets colder immediately, especially when the dead eyes meet Siyeon’s own. “My office, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says that and motions towards the door separating the mundane world from the pits of hell. Siyeon gulps and smiles shakily at Jiu’s slightly apprehensive expression. She pays it no mind, ready to get slaughtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So this is how it feels to be a human sacrifice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The room doesn’t differ much from every other working space of a middle-aged man. Wooden desk and shelves filled with books he has probably never even started reading because their only purpose was to boost the intellectual image of their owner. The plant by the window looks too green to be real and only adds to the unnerving feeling of the room. A framed family picture is the only humanizing element of the décor, but Siyeon refuses to let that soften her and decides they are probably his slaves. It’s easier to deal with an enhanced demonic idea of a person than a regular office worker. Coping mechanisms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry you had to wait.” He doesn’t wait for Siyeon’s reply, which never comes anyway because her chest is too constricted to utter a single word. She settles for a meek nod and a look that she hopes looks encouraging and not completely helpless. “I heard you’ve had quite an evening yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First obstacle: a vague statement. A classic weapon of every man in a position of power. Is that supposed to be a compliment or the opposite of one? She has to prepare a sublime yet professional reply that will showcase her demagogic equilibristic and exquisite social skills that could rival with the highest social elites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her boss seems satisfied, probably waiting for the moment when he will be able to start speaking again. Currently, the only noise breaking the tense silence are his fingers drumming against the desk in a haunting cacophony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend was one of the guests at yesterday’s anniversary.” The tapping increases and so does Siyeon’s headache because of the noise. Is that his new torture device designed specifically to break her? “He seemed incredibly impressed by your performance. Especially the final number.” Siyeon starts creating how to break the news to Yoohyeon that they will have to rationalise food from now on. There is no way she won’t get fired now. She broke the sacred rule of obeying the setlist. Maybe finding a sugar mommy can be a solution. “What was the song?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was one of my old compositions,” Siyeon mumbles, trying to bear through the conversation with some dignity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man strokes his chin in thought, probably thinking it makes him look smart. “Original song huh.” He remarks. “We can go with that. Good for us that I’ve always encouraged your creative liberty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon debates if every man in a position of power possessed the same level of entitlement and impudence. It took her weeks to convince him to let her use a guitar instead of a piano from time to time and he had the nerve to gloat about his fabricated leadership skills. “Wait a second.” She stops the inner rant when his words fully sink in. “You want me to include </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>songs in the repertoire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should go big on this.” The boss leans back on his chair. “How about replacing half of the songs with yours?” He suggests, clearly revelling in his generosity. “I think you can handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be ten songs.” Siyeon points out. Sure, she has written some lyrics from time to time, but a ton of random snippets is far from having ten fully flashed tracks. Not even mentioning composing the music. “Isn’t this a bit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no need for modesty.” A dismissive hand gesture interrupts her. “I can give you a month, maybe two.” If he notices the broken soul of his employee evaporating from her body, he doesn’t let it show. “Good luck, Seoyeon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he lets her know that the meeting is over and she was free to go. Siyeon barely remembers leaving the room and suddenly she is already on her way back home, walking mechanically without even realising. She gets to keep her job. Her boss allows her to stay and also assigns her the most impossible task on the planet. And she doesn’t refuse.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What I’m getting is...” Yoohyeon clears her throat for emphasis. “You’re screwed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing stopping Siyeon from using an extremely crude wording is the waitress appearing with their drinks. She smiles at the girl, hoping her murderous expression is concealed enough to not freak her out. Yuna (or was it Yena?) returns the smile and walks away. Siyeon immediately goes back to glaring at her roommate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you agree to this?” the younger woman asks, ignoring the burning gaze. “You bitch about this guy all the time and yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, Siyeon barely remembers her exchange with the bar owner. She zoned out halfway through his monologue and started considering the limited life choices she could make in case he decided to fire her. When he sprung out the news, Siyeon was wondering if she could make a decent telemarketer. Before she realised, they had reached an agreement and now she had to create ten songs in two months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can do it,” Siyeon says half-heartedly, debating if a glass of beer will be enough to drown. Yoohyeon shoots her a disbelieving look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Singnie, I’ve seen you working.” She reminds her pointedly. “There is no way in hell you will manage without burning out.” Yoohyeon stops when she notices Siyeon deflate because of her words. Being a voice of reason has never been her strong suit. She is a romantic dreamer, not a pragmatic realist. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon nods and takes a swig of her beer. She can’t deny that Yoohyeon was right. Being a perfectionist, she has always paid attention to the smallest details and kept finding imperfections, elongating the process excessively. Working under pressure usually ended up in frustration and a lot of sleepless nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Yoohyeon puts her hand on Siyeon’s, seeing her best friend zone out staring at the beer as if it held every answer she needed. “We will figure something out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope and reassurance, that’s Yoohyeon’s department. Siyeon smiles shakily which makes her roommate beam. The first step achieved. Not that she has any ideas for the next stages of her lack of a plan. But it’s a start. Now she only has to wait for reinforcements to appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And appear they do. The unbeatable force of clarity and reason contained in a tiny frame of the one and only Lee Yubin. She joins her friends, orders a beer and demands to hear the whole story. Siyeon starts telling her epic tale of injustice, misery and men. The alcohol slightly kicking in only enhances her storytelling abilities and she’s sure that the audience is captivated by her performance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, to summarize.” Yubin sighs, rubbing her temples. “You’re screwed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon groans and drops her head, making it hit the table. Hard. She hopes for at least a minor concussion that can give her an excuse to escape the cruel reality. Neither of the women seems impressed by the dramatics and simply focus on their drinks. Not getting the attention and sympathy she deserves, Siyeon slumps on her seat with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done?” despite wanting to sulk for eternity, Siyeon nods. “Good, let’s discuss Yoohyeon’s new crush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If choking on her drink is any indicator, Yoohyeon didn’t expect to be put on the spot like this. She turns beet red from fluster and the lack of air simultaneously. Once again, Yubin remains stoic and patiently waits for her disaster of a friend to get herself together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so interested in my love life?” she rasps out eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>lack</span>
  </em>
  <span> of love life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pout appears on Yoohyeon’s face, cheeks still burning and eyes ignoring Yubin’s. They all knew that she won’t last long. Nobody can endure the all-knowing gaze of the youngest woman. She makes an impression of knowing everyone’s secrets anyways and simply allows people to speak for themselves out of courtesy. Siyeon observes her roommate’s yet another defeat with amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so.” Yoohyeon finally breaks. “I’ve seen this girl recently and I’m pretty sure she was the most perfect human being on the planet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard that before,” Yubin comments flatly and Siyeon snickered. “Details please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon sighs at the interrogation but complies nonetheless. “She just had this energy, you know? It wasn’t even her beauty, even though she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But she just seemed like the type of person who brightens everyone’s day effortlessly.” A dreamy expression softens her features. “She was simply radiant. I can’t even describe the experience of seeing her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you got it bad,” Siyeon says. “What did she look like?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ethereal, Singnie, absolutely ethereal.” Yoohyeon’s eyes cloud with utter bliss as her mind wanders back to the encounter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I need something more than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yubin nods in agreement. “Like her name for example.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon freezes, panic evident on her face. She opens her mouth to speak but remains silent with her lips parted and eyes widened. “Well, I-” Yoohyeon tries again but is beaten to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” Siyeon deadpans and Yubin only shakes her head, drinking her beer as if she’s not even surprised by her friend’s complete lack of game. “You don’t know her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is nothing Yoohyeon can do to salvage the remains of her dignity, so she just accepts her fate and nods. Siyeon sighs in exasperation and shakes her head, not believing in what she’s hearing. Her obvious disapproval makes Yoohyeon want to defend herself.  “What does one do when they see a woman that makes them feel hot and cold at the same time?” she challenges with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That statement makes two pairs of eyes stare at Yubin incredulously as if she has suggested something completely insane and out of question. “Now, now, Yubin. Let’s be realistic.” Siyeon notes. Yubin just sighs, completely losing hope in the two gay disasters in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hopeless.” She states. “Get yourselves together please, this is getting sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both women start to protest, but quickly realise that Yubin may have a point and they need to reevaluate some aspects of their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It takes effort, Yoobs.” Siyeon sighs. “A lot of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She anticipates a curt retort or a sarcastic comment, but neither comes. Yubin just looks at her with understanding filling her eyes and nods slowly. “I know.” She says softly and leans a bit closer. “But if someone can make it, it’s you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon feels warmth spreading in her chest at the sight of Yubin’s small smile. She glances at Yoohyeon and notices her sporting a similar, much more noticeable expression. The displays differ greatly due to the women’s contrasting demeanours, but one thing is sure and makes Siyeon fill with newfound energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of her friends believe in her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Realisations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I should update next week," she said and disappeared for two months :)) my apologies.<br/>It has been a bit rough for me but I am here with a new dose of gay disasters and cats!!</p><p>NOTE: The previous chapters have been edited and slightly upgraded. There are no major plot changes, but I recommend reading them again ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Faith in humanity. Something that’s supposed to be a foundation for a healthily functioning society. A fundamental element of every interaction one can have with other people. One of the traits possessed by every single optimistic individual who preaches a belief that everyone has some good in them. In general, a valuable thing with almost no downsides to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, Yubin manages to lose it around ten times a day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Park needs you.” One of the interns pops into the room and disappears before Yubin manages to register who exactly informed her. The clinic works seamlessly because of the commitment of every single member of the team, but some of the interns seem to be powered by the primal fear of failure, overly high expectations and an unhealthy amount of caffeine. Which is ironic for someone working in a medical field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yubin knows better than to test the patience of her superiors, even if doctor Park falls into the more laid back category. She passes a couple of workers on her way to the office, exchanging polite greetings and encouraging smiles with whoever walks by her. Aside from certain exceptions, her working environment is pleasant and based on mutual respect. Anyone who purposely rocks the boat and disrupts the peace risks exclusion from the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tolerating negative energy is purely a waste of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yubin gets to the room right when her supervisor is about to put on his white coat. He smiles at her and waits until everything is in place for today’s first appointment. After that, he opens the door and sticks his head out through the creek. “We’re ready!” he announces cheerfully and returns to the room, waiting for the next person to come in. “Good morning Miss Han.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman enters gracefully, giving him a gentle smile. Yubin noticed some time ago that everything about her was refined and subtle, from the sure grip on her cat’s carrier to the effortlessly proper posture. There is a certain factor that makes her stand out in the crowd in the waiting room. Not that she dresses in an overly flamboyant or sophisticated manner, quite the opposite. But even wearing jeans and a pale pink blouse, the woman retains her silent elegance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long time no see.” Yubin acknowledges Handong with a nod while doctor Park prepares for the examination. The woman returns the gesture, a slight smile ghosting her lips. Due to only meeting in the clinic, their interactions are fairly limited as it’s Yubin’s workspace and she has to remain focused on the job. That doesn’t stop either of them from exchanging fleeting glances and casual conversations. “How is the little one doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little one has been fussy the whole day,” Handong warns the two workers. Her cat seems to take offence to this statement and ostentatiously turns away from Handong who only chuckles lightly at the display. Sua was a very spirited cat who had no trouble with expressing her wide variety of emotions. “You know how she gets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Park has been taking care of Sua since her first appointment and seems to be liked by both the cat and her owner. “We’ll handle it,” he assures with an understanding smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yubin stands back for most of the check-up, only jumping into action if her assistance is necessary. For the remaining time, she’s supposed to observe and learn from the doctor’s actions. Which gives her a lot of opportunities to study the behaviour of various pet owners visiting the clinic. Some of them eye the doctors suspiciously as if they were about to snap their pets in half while others seem to have no care in the world and blindly trust the procedures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handong lies somewhere in the middle of this spectrum. She keeps an eye on the cat but not in a scrutinizing manner, more like a quick verification if Sua’s doing okay. If something confuses her, she always asks for an explanation which is usually provided by Yubin as a part of her training. Answering the questions was a tricky thing as most owners were certain they knew everything better than the medical professional. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, that was never the case with Handong who accepted the clarification gratefully and let the doctor do their work in peace. Sometimes she requires additional explanations due to her Korean vocabulary not including specific medical terms. Yubin always tries her best to describe the doctor’s actions as clearly as possible, which Handong appreciates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything seems to be alright, Miss Han.” doctor Park eventually informs. “But I must ask, is Sua an active cat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something akin to amusement flashes in the woman’s eyes. “Yes. She runs around quite a lot.” The doctor gapes at her for a second before grinning and gently slapping his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously,” he says. “Make sure she eats enough, then. We don’t want her to lose speed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s the tone of his voice or the way Handong’s expression shifts slightly which makes Yubin realise there is something more going on here than the concern for Sua’s activity level. She concludes that if she’s the only one out of the loop, the matter is not her concern. Deciding not to pry, she excuses herself to get doctor Park’s notebook from the backroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rummaging through the drawers successfully occupies her as the doctor continues his conversation with Handong. Yubin notices that the notebook she put in there two days ago has once again been moved elsewhere which fills her with annoyance. Trying to locate the missing object, she catches a bit of the dialogue from behind the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The conditions established during the first checkup. Do they still-” Handong’s concern gets interrupted by doctor Park’s calm voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Han, I assure you that all my actions are strictly professional,” he says. “Especially since I would have no interest in this anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hint of a smile can be heard in Handong’s tone. “You’re not interested in marriage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Women.” comes the blunt reply which makes Handong chuckle. The sound fills Yubin with happiness. It’s moments like that when it becomes obvious that there’s more to her than the composed impression lets on. Handong is similar to a flower opening more and more as time goes by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yubin will lie if she says she didn’t want to see its full bloom.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Thinking about the beautiful pet owner makes her forget about the overheard fragment of the conversation. She would probably never spare it another thought if it wasn’t for doctor Park himself.  For someone claiming to strictly follow the rules, doctor Park lays out the whole situation within the first twenty seconds of a casual conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a complicated situation, so we all need to tread carefully,” he explains, nodding vigorously as he has poured an excessive amount of sugar into his coffee only a couple seconds before. “Minji recommended us as a dependable clinic and managed to convince miss Kim to entrust us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Yubin comments politely. There’s a fascinating book waiting in her bag with only three chapters left to read, but ignoring doctor Park is not an option. Under his supervision, interns have been given a lot of freedom and opportunities to perform basic tasks by themselves. It’s better to stay on good terms with him. “I’ve never seen miss Kim here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably because she has no idea who is the woman in question. Doctor Park never clarifies, but adds another spoon of sugar into his coffee and starts swirling like a maniac, making Yubin slightly concerned for his health. “I believe miss Han brings Sua for her. Probably as a cover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last word prompts a distant memory to pop into Yubin’s head for a second. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A cover.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She can’t pinpoint why it feels like a significant phrase and she has no time to dwell on that as doctor Park suddenly slams his palms against the table, making her jump. “I have a meeting!” he announces to nobody in particular and bolts from his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yubin’s heart rate needs a second to stabilise after that explosive departure. She has yet to get used to her supervisor’s unpredictable behaviour. Sometimes doctor Park reminds her of an overeager dog with the attention span of a sugar rushed kid, but every single graduate swears that there is no better mentor. So Yubin slowly eases herself into their dynamic based on his enthusiastic rambling and her curt comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s about to take out her book when another smiling face appears where doctor Park’s was a minute ago, although this one lacks his signature twinge of insanity. “How are you doing on this fine day, ma’am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yubin chuckles at the silly exaggeration. “Fine and dandy, bless thee for asking.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The already radiant expression brightens even more, almost giving her co-worker a glowing halo. Minji drops on the seat previously occupied by doctor Park. She takes a chocolate bar out of her bag offering half to Yubin who accepts it gratefully. Truth be told, she has already eaten but rejecting Minji seems like a criminal offence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I passed Dongie in the hallway,” she mentions offhandedly, putting most of her energy in munching the bar. “Did Sua behave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yubin raises her eyebrows at the nickname. She had no idea that her co-worker was friends with Handong, but it made sense as they both appeared to be close with the mysterious miss Kim. “You act as if this cat was some kind of a demon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a total brat!” Minji exclaims, almost losing the grip on her precious treat and making it fly across the room. “Sua has such a temper, you have no idea. I almost didn’t believe Dong when she said you two can handle her so well.” she looks to the side and moved her face closer to Yubin’s, whispering conspiratorially. “Are you sorcerers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bizarre implication combined with a gravely solemn tone makes Yubin laugh and lean back on her seat. Minji moves away with a dorky grin, clearly satisfied with her outstanding performance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All jokes aside,” she says, wiping her chocolate stained face with a napkin. “I’m glad she’s in good hands. Bora had so many doubts considering… everything, you know.” Minji’s forehead scrunches in a frown for a second before smoothing out again like it was never there, to begin with, a bright smile replacing it immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yubin notices that, much like with doctor Park, Minji’s wording suggests that she almost expects her to be in on the situation. As if she has all the dots already connected but somehow forgot the pattern. It wasn’t that Yubin belongs to those who like prying into strangers’ lives, quite the opposite. However this time she has to recall a piece of information she has once been familiar with and it annoys her to no end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there is something she hates, it’s lack of knowledge. Also, patriarchy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Park was very grateful for recommending us,” Yubin says, making Minji’s grin even more splitting. “He almost acted seriously for once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji chuckles at the slightly biting remark. “He’s a perfect fit!” she exclaims. “You have no idea how hard it was to find someone with everyone wanting to get their hands on this cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it is again. This cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, this cat,” she mumbles to herself. Minji isn’t listening anyway, too busy cleaning her face from the remaining chocolate smudges. This cat. Miss Kim’s cat. Bora’s cat. Kim Bora’s c-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Oh no, no.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perplexed by her realisation Yubin almost doesn't register Minji leaving the table when one of the other volunteers calls her name. Giving the woman an absent-minded wave, she tries to familiarise herself with the newfound awareness of her situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Park was right, this matter requires a lot of trust in every stage of execution. Starting with Kim Bora’s faith in Minji’s judgment and ending on Yubin’s supervisor believing in her work ethics. Only then did she realise, how much was at stake. That she’s a small yet important element in the complex puzzle. Yubin can finally see with full clarity how much she has been trusted with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s not going to screw this up.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>An essential part of adult life is time management. It’s crucial to always keep track of every important task and responsibility. That’s why a mature individual is supposed to wake up at a reasonable time to get through their day smoothly. Crowds of people roam the streets, most of them sleep-deprived and lacking energy. Morning shift employees, students and all kinds of responsible human beings have somewhere to be and can’t waste even a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon is glad she doesn’t belong to any of those categories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s ten in the morning and she is making coffee, the first significant task for today. She should take it slow after all that effort. Siyeon yawns and stretches her arms to get rid of sleep still lingering in her body, groaning when she hears her shoulder crack. A vivid sign that she’s getting old. She entertains the idea of settling down in some cosy retirement home. Maybe it’s time to finally step down and pass the torch to a new generation of innovative people, who will be more accustomed to dealing with struggles of life than she could ever be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A text message mercilessly destroys the peaceful vision. Lee Siyeon has things to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing the universe for making things hard, Siyeon grabs her phone to check who dares to interrupt the precious time spent on avoiding responsibilities. What soul-sucking monster lacks empathy enough to commit such a crime. There’s a special place in hell designed for these kinds of beasts and every single one of them deserves to rot.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From: Yooh the Pooh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you’re having a great day!!! :D</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, so there are some exceptions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon smiles to herself as she starts typing an equally heartwarming reply to brighten her roommate’s day. Her coffee can wait a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From: Yooh the Pooh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Also remember you have to text Yechan</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevermind, Yoohyeon is cancelled and Siyeon’s coffee is getting colder because of all the time she has wasted on this traitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for her, Yoohyeon is right. Last night the three of them meticulously constructed a plan which is supposed to help Siyeon keep her job if executed properly step by step. Every stage has been written down in the form of a neat list, courtesy of Yubin. Reaching out to Yechan is the first task for today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friends concluded that she couldn't create ten songs from scratch and Siyeon agreed, albeit a little reluctantly. Some of her best work came to life in mere hours usually as a result of a strong rush of emotions, one beer too much and a whole lot of internalised gay angst. All of those could be provided easily, but Yubin argued it was “unhealthy”. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she’s right, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siyeon thinks to herself, sipping on her coffee, </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not worth it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, she already has four songs that the customers know and enjoy, most of them written back in her college days. It prompted Yoohyeon to point out that Siyeon had worked on some compositions with other students from her class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After writing down all potential candidates there came a ruthless elimination process. Not every project was worth showcasing to the public and some of her old classmates were people Siyeon never wanted to interact with again. Yubin also suggested to rule out every song that had more than three authors as it required an excessive amount of effort to contact all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They narrowed it down to three names, one of them being Yechan. Siyeon remembered their song as being very orchestral and dramatic with a theatrical flair, sprouting from their shared appreciation for gothic metal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them had great chemistry when it came to composing, but also got along incredibly well in other areas, often abandoning their work in favour of a passionate make-out session. Great memories and hopefully Yechan returned the sentiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To: Yechan</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sup Yechan!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon cringes. That’s not how you address someone you haven’t talked to in years, especially when you want to ask for a favour. She can’t be all friendly and casual before jumping straight into business talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Greetings, fellow songwriter</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Too formal, not the way to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heyyy girlie &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Too generic white girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s up, girl</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A bit too heterosexual. No flavour, no passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of other failed attempts, she’s ready to throw her phone against a wall and admit defeat. The idea to find a sugar mommy returns with full force, but Siyeon pushes it away. For now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All beginnings are difficult, she has always known that. Surviving high school as the only openly gay student and pushing through challenging assignments time after time in college was enough for Siyeon to know her limits. She’s not a quitter, only a complainer. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Yechan, it’s Siyeon. We haven’t talked for ages but I need original songs for my asshole boss and I thought about ours. I’d just tweak it a bit to arrange it for piano. Like the one, you pushed me against that one time and gave me a bruise along with a bigass hickey xoxo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The bizarre message helps her blow some of the steam off. Satisfied, Siyeon taps the screen to delete the text only to see it appear above her finger in a blue text bubble. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Spluttering and almost choking on her coffee, Siyeon frantically attempts to erase the message. The last thing she needs was Yechan suing her for sexual harassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, she has underestimated the girl. Right as Siyeon’s finger hovers above “delete”, three dots appear at the bottom of her screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon locks her phone and tosses it towards the couch as if it burnt her fingers. “Fuck me.” she groans, taking a big gulp of her coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone pings, announcing her incoming doom. There’s only hope that Yechan will be merciful enough to not press charges. Or put a hit on her. Siyeon reluctantly moves towards the couch and opened the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From: Yechan</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Singnie! Direct as always huh? Can’t believe you remembered our baby, use it however you want. You have my blessing</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>PS If you ever feel lonely with the piano, you have my number ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief and… other feelings rush through Siyeon’s body as she places a tick next to the first point on Yubin’s list. It was easier than she thought it will be, maybe being obnoxiously gay was the way to handle things? Or the way to handle Yechan at least. Even though she was the one handling Siyeon that one ti-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siyeon shakes the thought off and chugs down the rest of her coffee, </span>
  <em>
    <span>No time for this</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With her hand slightly trembling from a myriad of conflicting emotions, she types a quick reply to thank Yechan for understanding and her proposition. Part of Siyeon wants to take her up on the offer right there and then, but a small twinge of guilt prevents her from it. The annoying and sensible voice reminding her to do the right thing and stop being a thirsty bottom. It sounds suspiciously similar to Yubin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple more minutes of being torn between succumbing to the primal lesbian procrastination and not ending up on a street (both options equally appealing at that moment and her state of mind), Siyeon realises that to get anything done she’ll have to get rid of any distractions. Maybe it’s time to return to her old ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Filled with newfound hope and determination Siyeon grabs her mug to finish the coffee and finds it already empty. Of course. She doesn’t let that dampen her spirit and grabs her phone instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She types a message to Yoohyeon so that she knows about her whereabouts. Siyeon also makes sure to assure her roommate that she will be back in a couple of hours. Then she puts the jacket on, takes her guitar and leaves the apartment to follow a familiar route.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The text looks inconspicuous. A piece of regular information from a roommate, who wants her to know she will be out late. Nothing big. Nothing to worry about. And yet Yoohyeon can’t shake off the anxiety, this nagging sensation wrapping itself around her like a snake that keeps hissing the most concerning scenarios into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It keeps her company whenever Siyeon goes into a creative frenzy and searches for inspiration within herself and the nearby park. Both options can bring troubling consequences.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least she sent a text.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is alright. There’s no need to worry about the fact that Siyeon didn’t take her phone and never specified the location she was heading to. And the park is big. But she is a grown woman after all and can handle herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t need help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, that is not enough to settle the alarming whispers. Yoohyeon repeats every semi-comforting phrase she knows like a mantra. Like a broken record. As if the endless repetition could morph reality according to her demands. Or could silence the storm raging inside her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t need help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon takes a deep breath and puts her earphones in. Her previous plan was to revise parts of the material before class, but in the current circumstances, it seems unachievable. What she needs is a distraction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts find their way to the comforting memory of a stunning stranger from a couple of days ago. While she has always noticed exceptionally attractive people, this time is different. The woman didn’t catch Yoohyeon attention with her clothing, sporting a pair of jeans and a sweater. It wasn’t even about her vibrant red hair even though that feature was undeniably eye-catching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That woman carried a light within herself, however cliche it sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her presence was soothing and heartwarming. Yoohyeon tries to visualise the way she smiled and every possibility makes her heart flutter. She wants to see that smile. Hear her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has no idea why she’s getting so hung up on that woman who was just a stranger passed on the street. And yet Yoohyeon managed to fall in love a bit, just enough to fantasise about their next encounter. It could be as minuscule as the first one, eye contact kept to a minimum or maybe even not happening at all. She’s fine with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is it normal? Maybe she’s just projecting the stress triggered by Siyeon’s absence on the first person who came to her mind. She may be forcing fabricated significance onto the random encounter to escape the inconvenient reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon sighs deeply and checks the time on her phone. Ten minutes until class. The song playing in her earphones does a decent job at drowning everything out. A glimpse of the unknown smile ghosts her mind again, but Yoohyeon shuts it down immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns the volume up.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Siyeon should listen to her intuition more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In moments like these, she once again becomes a star-eyed amateur with a guitar in her hand and a head full of dreams. Sometimes she needs a reminder that she is still at the beginning of her journey. Life has a lot in store for her even if she sometimes can’t help but feel like there is nothing more she can do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, the park is filled with people. Children swarm the playground, pushing each other out of the way with glee typical only for people their age. The mothers sit on the benches, completely immersed in the understanding they could only receive from their kind. From time to time they glance at the kids without stopping the endless stream of complaining about irresponsible husbands and the failure of the education system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The park reminds Siyeon of a complex society constructed by individuals who instinctively know their place. Everyone follows their familiar ways to never break other people’s patterns. They barely cross paths with each other as if it is known that everyone has their reason to be here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Among the tangle of children’s careless laugh, dignified steps of elderly couples and the chilling gusts of wind, Siyeon also manages to find her place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During one of her stress-induced walks, she found out that the trees grew more densely if you wandered far enough. It reminded more of a forest than a park, which made people unwilling to go there. Secluded from the unwanted company and any sort of connection with the world, Siyeon found her safe haven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting on a log like a forest fairy, or more like a forest witch, she can spend hours perfecting her craft and polishing the songs until she’s satisfied. Which is impossible for a dedicated perfectionist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon starts tuning her guitar and feels a familiar soothing sense of serenity washing over her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Some things never change</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five songs to go. She grips the instrument a bit too tightly at the realisation. Of course, the track she made with Yechan needs to be rearranged, but that shouldn’t take too long. There is also still hope in Seunghee and Jiyeon, other colleagues she has made some</span>
  <em>
    <span> memories</span>
  </em>
  <span> with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should keep it in her pants sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon tries to hum the lyrics, barely remembering them after two years. “Hush, hush, something, something and then something.” she sighs at the futile attempt. “Sounds like a banger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another reason to appreciate the isolation, nobody hears her sardonic and slightly self-deprecating commentary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However this time she can sense a disturbance in her solitude. An unknown presence lurking in the shadows, attentively observing her every move. The grass near one of the trees rustles to warn Siyeon about the impending danger. It’s coming. It’s near. It’s a</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cat,” she says flatly, the memory of her last encounter with this species still fresh in her mind. “You’re a cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The animal seems unimpressed by her discovery. It also appears incredibly repulsed by the presence of a stranger. Siyeon feels the distrustful glare boring into her soul and groans at the irony. The universe must be fucking with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, it’s you again.” she shakes her head. “I’m not even going to try petting you this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can swear something akin to recognition flashed in the cat’s eyes, its pupils dilated. Siyeon has to admit it looks kind of cute in broad daylight and remembers why she wanted to pet it in the first place. “Wait a minute, how rude of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat keeps staring at her in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just keep referring to you as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cat</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Siyeon strokes her chin. “You probably have a name, but it’s not like you’re going to tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naming a random cat is a completely new form of procrastination. She decides to go with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like Alice? It’s a cool name. Could be Alice in Wonderland, could be Alice Cooper. Best of both worlds my little dude. Hold up, do you like being called ‘dude’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you don’t.” Siyeon sighs. “You’re a problematic companion, let me tell you. Is Alice okay though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. Thanks for your cooperation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice sits next to the tree, refusing to approach Siyeon any more. The blatant rejection hurts, but as long as she’s not getting attacked, everything is fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon drums her fingers against the guitar’s body and tries to recall as much of the lyrics as she can. When that fails she thinks about texting Yechan or scrolling through her emails, but there is a different obstacle preventing her from doing that. She left her phone at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” she grunts and looked up from the instrument to meet Alice’s eyes once again. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. However, she can sense the displeasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, buddy, I was here first. If you have a problem with that, find a different spot. Unless you want to stay. Then stop staring at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice doesn’t listen. If anything, their glare intensifies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself.” Siyeon gives up and tries to avoid the yellow eyes. “You’re being a creep though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s easy to ignore the cat if she doesn’t see it, so Siyeon closes her eyes and gets lost in the music. The once familiar chords are hesitant to fall into line at first, stumbling off-key like newly born animals struggling to walk on their shaky legs. The original melody is incredibly layered, so it makes sense that the tune rebels against being turned into a one-instrument piece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon keeps adjusting the sound to make it fit the vague idea she has created in her head. The details are as blurry as her recollection of the lyrics, but she pushes through, reminding herself what is at stake and how many people believe in her. Two. The number is two. Two girls whose sole existence gives Siyeon the strength to vanquish any opponent, including her inhibitions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the notes stubbornly refuses to cooperate with her, constantly sounding out of place and disrupting the harmony. “If you were stranded on an island, they would eat you first,” Siyeon mutters to the note as if it’s going to feel threatened and stop making things hard for her. “Bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groans and looks up, her eyes meeting yellow ones. The cat is still sitting in the same spot as before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Siyeon asks again. “Don’t judge me, I’m going through something right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice blinks slowly without saying anything. Although maybe it’s for the best. Siyeon would be spooked and humiliated if even cats started questioning her behaviour. At least the animal doesn’t exhibit any intention to claw her up. Yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is blatant homophobia,” she complains to the cat. “And by ‘this’ I mean life in general. It could do better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not receiving an answer once again, Siyeon returns to her struggle with the cords. The sun starts to disappear behind the trees which means she should wrap it up soon or Yoohyeon is going to worry. Siyeon sighs and tries to fix the dissonance in her melody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice keeps observing her throughout the whole process with dilated pupils.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“No, she’s not dead. Yes, I know that for sure. I may be physic, why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yubin always marvels at the things she has to say to calm her best friend down. Because for the lack of better words and despite her solemn protests, Yoohyeon is freaking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing strange about that and after years of knowing that woman, Yubin got used to her random outburst of more or less reasonable concern. The stress-inducing issues vary from lack of milk in the fridge (</span>
  <em>
    <span>what if someone broke in and stole it</span>
  </em>
  <span>) to school-related problems (</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will fail the exam and end up on the street where I belong</span>
  </em>
  <span>). There is no way to know which will it be the next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite not always agreeing with the severity of Yoohyeon’s emotions, Yubin always offers a listening ear. Sometimes her friend just needs to vent without getting judged before she realises there is nothing to worry about in the first place. And sometimes it’s a highly important situation, which usually means Siyeon. In those moments Yubin stops multitasking and focuses her whole attention on the issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s still not back and it’s already getting dark.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yoohyeon’s words come out slightly distorted which means she’s probably chewing her lip because of the stress. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What if something happens to her?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still bright outside.” Yubin reminds her. “Besides, she might already be on her way back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon falls silent for a second, clearly unconvinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Still, it might be dangerous out there. Especially in the forest. Why would she even sit in the forest of all places?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silence. And probably aesthetic too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a brief pause. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can be quiet too… It’s not like I would interrupt her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yubin can detect the twinge of insecurity in Yoohyeon’s voice, so she quickly clarifies her previous reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s more about being alone,” she says. “You know Siyeon always liked her edgy lone wolf vibe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon chuckles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Who is she even trying to convince? It’s not like she could talk actual wolves out of eating her just because she thinks they’re similar.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, no. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yoob what if she gets eaten by one?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> There it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure there are no wolves there,” she assures Yoohyeon. “It’s still technically a park.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re right.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tend to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another chuckle can be heard which makes Yubin smile a bit. She misses her best friend. However, she is also suspicious of the prolonged silence on the other side. It’s a sign that they aren’t out of the woods yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry for overreacting, you’re probably busy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, she is. No, she doesn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re right about Siyeon,” she states. “It’s normal to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yoohyeon sounds doubtful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You think something happened to her?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she’ll be back soon. But she should have at least taken her phone with her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yubin remembers a lot of instances when Yoohyeon would spiral into the abyss of dark scenarios and anxiety because of something seemingly unthreatening. Her friend is more sensitive than most people and worries a lot about her loved ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yubin also understands Siyeon and her need for solitude. They both need their space and some time alone with their thoughts. Yoohyeon isn’t a loud or overwhelming person, but her presence can be a tad distracting sometimes. She shines brightly from within, not the best match for someone wishing to roam the shadows for a while. However, that light is necessary when Siyeon and Yubin get too deep into their heads and need to be guided back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, I can hear the key.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yoohyeon squeals. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s here! Thanks, Yoob, I love you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too,” Yubin replies, but the call has already been ended by an overly excited Yoohyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes at the antics of her former roommates and lays the phone on her desk, putting it on silent. There is some work waiting for her and she doesn’t want any distractions to throw her off. Especially since she has no idea where to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Minji unknowingly shook her to the core, Yubin barely had time to dwell on the situation at hand. And oh, there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> to think about. So the first thing she did after returning home was pulling out a notebook and methodically considering her next step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some would say that she is overreacting or approaching the issue too seriously, but Yubin is aware of the potential consequences of making a mistake. It’s still beyond her that she got into such close proximity to Kim Bora’s cat, an opportunity that tons of people are willing to risk everything for, mostly their dignity and good name.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We all need to tread carefully.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Doctor Park said before and Yubin decides that it’s a huge understatement. She is almost willing to suspect that Kim Bora was either insane or incredibly confident in her friends. Which brings her to the next point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji. Resident sunshine that apparently is close to the infamous legend of the neighbourhood. That’s an interesting concept especially when you throw Handong into the mix. Two enigmas and sweetness itself, a fascinating combination. Yubin can’t say that she had seen that coming, but she’s also aware that looks could be deceiving. It’s not like she knows Bora or Handong personally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t mind though. Especially with Handong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yubin rubs her temples, feeling her headache intensifying. It has been steadily getting more frustrating since morning and Yubin even considers taking a painkiller. However, she quickly abandons this idea after realising that the cause of pain is probably just some slight sleep deprivation. Nothing a quick nap can’t fix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing the pen against paper once again, she ignores the headache and continues organising her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Siyeon can’t tell what it is. Maybe the progress she has made with the song, or the caffeine still circulating through her veins, or Yoohyeon’s warm hug. It could also be the not so subtle gaze of a very attractive woman on the bus, who seized her up and down before biting her lip and looking away. Whatever the reason is, Siyeon enters her workspace with a bounce to her step and her usual facial expression significantly tamer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Gahyeon raises her eyebrows in question at the sight of her colleague being this enthusiastic right before a shift. She could compete with Minji for the title of their least dead inside worker. Not that it is difficult in this hellhole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so happy?” Gahyeon asks, almost accusingly. An evening shift employee entering their workplace merrily is a disturbing image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon only chuckles lightly and ruffles the girl’s hair to her great dismay. “Hello to you too, Gahyeonie.” she beams. “May I please acquire a glass of water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing her colleague another puzzled expression, Gahyeon complies. “You’re a weirdo,” she comments with a shrug. “Also, the big bad is here. So tone it down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small frown appears on Siyeon’s face at the mention of her boss. “Can’t we have a good day? Only one. I’m not asking for more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in this economy.” Gahyeon sighs with a dry chuckle and places a glass in front of the other woman. She fixes her ponytail and goes back to wiping the counter despite it being spotless. However, it is never good to look idle while on duty because it usually prompts the more vicious customers (“assholes” as Siyeon likes to call them) to complain about the workers slacking instead of working. “I hate this job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t.” Jiu appears out of nowhere, always ready to spread positivity. Gahyeon huffs but doesn’t protest which is rewarded with a dazzling smile from her manager. Not that it makes a big impression, the younger girl seems to be immune to Jiu’s charms. It both impresses and fills Siyeon with fear. Nobody should be this powerful. “What’s up my child?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not your child.” Gahyeon whines and Siyeon snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounded very adult, yes.” she teases, making her coworker huff again and look to the side. “Aww, she’s pouting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiu chuckles and excuses herself to answer a call. The second she’s gone, Siyeon gets smacked with a cloth used to clean the counter. “Sorry,” Gahyeon mumbles immediately afterwards. “You deserved it though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No regrets.” Siyeon smiles teasingly and ruffles the girl’s hair again, earning another whine of protest. “Your little tantrums are adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon glares at her, but corners of her lips are curled in the smallest hint of a smile. “You’re almost as bad as my roommate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If by </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>you mean ‘caring’ then I’ll take it.” Siyeon has a hard time keeping a smirk of her face at this point. “Also, you never told me you live alone? Kids these days… they grow up so fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s evident that Gahyeon wants to retort and Siyeon would probably be dead on the spot if she did. However, the girl settles for yet another glare and maturely decides to ignore the teasing with. “I live with a friend and she insists on babying me constantly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem to mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously, it’s amazing.” the girl shrugs and looks Siyeon in the eye. “Perks of not being a hag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon gasps and covers her mouth dramatically. “That was uncalled for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, hag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They can go like this for hours until one of them (usually Siyeon) gives up and has to admit defeat. Unfortunately, the cruel world of adulthood and responsibilities decides to shatter their little bubble. Jiu approaches them once again with an apologetic expression and a clipboard in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt,” she says, her tone lacking a significant amount of her usual pep. “Siyeon you’re needed on stage in ten minutes, maybe sing something chill today? People usually like to relax during the week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The singer nods obediently, having a repertoire already assembled for the evening. Jiu turns to Gahyeon and leans against the counter. “Bora called, she’ll come over to get the book after our shift. Can you give it to her? I have a meeting with the owner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon and Gahyeon exchange looks. It’s the second time this week when their boss calls one of the employees to his office. The fact that it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jiu</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people only adds to the peculiarity of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to leave early.” Gahyeon looks at Jiu apologetically and frowns when she notices the woman deflate. Siyeon observes the exchange, suddenly feeling like she’s intruding despite it being a seemingly casual conversation. “Maybe Siyeon can help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not expecting the turn of events, Siyeon’s eyes widen as she glanced at Jiu for a reply. The manager seems to sense her hesitation and starts assuring her that she can simply call Bora to postpone their meeting. Siyeon is slightly taken aback by the stream of words but decides to interrupt Jiu before she runs out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do it, no problem,” she says. Jiu doesn’t seem convinced, so she tries again with more confidence. “I’m staying until the end anyway. Just show me the book and we’re good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is still some reluctance in Jiu’s eyes after her statement, but it fades soon to make some room for a familiar smile. The redhead thanks her earnestly and rushes to the staff room, probably to retrieve her friend’s possession. Gahyeon’s gaze follows her for a second before returning to the glasses. Siyeon decides not to question the slightly tense energy in the air. Especially since Jiu comes back almost immediately, grasping the book in her hand victoriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she says with relief evident in her voice. “Bora should be here around the end of the shift, so you won’t have to wait for too long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Siyeon can reply in any way, Jiu scurries away, her vibrant ponytail swishing through the air. And that’s exactly when Siyeon gets struck with a realisation. Being so absorbed in her responsibilities, her coworker forgot to share a vital piece of information with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How in the world am I supposed to even recognize Bora?” she asks rhetorically, looking to Gahyeon for help. The girl chuckles slightly with a glimmer of amusement in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, believe me.” she puts another glass on the counter and starts pouring some liquor in. “You’ll know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that cryptic statement, Siyeon is once again ignored by one of the women she works with as Gahyeon turns to a customer waiting to order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realising that she’s not going to get anymore help, Siyeon puts the book in her bag and steps on stage. Her good mood from before is basically gone at this point, dulled down by the evident tension in the air. Something seems wrong and Siyeon prays that it’s only her brain making things up.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>She realises very soon that there is indeed something awry with the atmosphere and it feels her with dread. Gahyeon keeps casting looks in Jiu’s direction throughout the whole shift. The obvious concern looks out of place on the girl’s delicate features and it pains Siyeon to see her like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiu keeps glancing at the door to the bar owner’s office, probably worried about the upcoming appointment. It occurs to Siyeon that it’s something a bit different than normal anxiety before meeting with one’s boss. Normally Jiu always handles professional matters flawlessly and without a hitch, even in times of crisis. For her to be this on edge is deeply unsettling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon almost misses a chord when the door finally opens and Jiu tenses up for a second before confidently walking into the room as if nothing was wrong. The singer’s eyes meet Gahyeon’s and she sends the younger girl a small smile to reassure her. She’s clearly distressed about her friend’s predicament. Gahyeon weakly smiles back and sends one last look in the direction of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finishing the last number, Siyeon is more than ready to go home and drink some tea with Yoohyeon. Jiu remains stuck in the office and Yena (or Yuna) has replaced the Gahyeon by the bar a while ago. That is a plus because whatever her name is, the girl made amazing whisky sour and Siyeon is finally off the clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the best day, huh?” the bartender inquires, her dark ponytail swinging with every movement of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon nods and takes a sip of the drink that is suddenly in front of her. “A bit, yeah.” She doesn’t want to elaborate, not yet at least. Instead, she enjoys the twinge of lemon and the slight burn in her throat. “You’re the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman laughs and pats Siyeon on the arm. “I get that a lot. It might have something to do with all the alcohol I provide.” she looks Siyeon in the eye with a sly smirk. “That’s not the only thing I can provide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a moment for Siyeon to get the innuendo and she raises her eyebrow. Yena (Yuna?) has always been flirty, sometimes to the point when it could be difficult to tell whether she was serious or not. She chuckles again and hands a beer to one of the guests. “Just kidding. I’m not gonna seduce you when I’m working.” she winks. “Maybe later though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon laughs back and nods, enjoying the light banter maybe a bit too much. She reaches for her phone to text Yoohyeon that she will be on her way soon and her hand touches something hard. Ah yes, the book. Siyeon looks around to find Jiu’s friend only to remember that she has no idea how this whole Bora even looks like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>According to Gahyeon, it should be easy to identify that woman. How? Siyeon has no idea and decides to look at the book cover in search for a hint of some sort. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Respiratory diseases of cats” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So she’s dealing with a cat lady. Probably very shy and not that eye-catching. Feeling a bit bad for the stereotyping, Siyeon starts texting Gahyeon to ask for help but is interrupted by the door opening. She looks up to see the newcomer and almost drops her phone in astonishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bora</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>what Gahyeon meant. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Handong is here and mutually gay for Yubin and Bora will appear in person in the next chapter. Is Minji okay? Is Yoohyeon okay? Share your thoughts if you want to ^^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find us on tumblr!!<br/>@multiphandomheather (Lena, the mess writing this fic)<br/>@2sweethoneybuns (Meital, my brainstorming partner and her amazing art)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>